dark_crystal_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Skeksis
The '''Skeksis '''are an ancient race and the main antagonists of the The Dark Crystal and The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. They wish to cheat death and gain immortality and they absorbed the power of the Crystal to replenish themselves. History Once known as the urSkeks, the Skeksis came to be when they were ultimately split between the Skeksis and the Mystics when the urSkeks attempted too cleanse their soul with the Crystal of Truth, but created the two separate entities instead. Where the Mystics were peaceful, good, and wise, the Skeksis were cruel, selfish and evil. They were originally nineteen, but two of the Skeksis were killed and the Crystal was cracked by one of the Skeksis and causing a shard from the Crystal to break off. The Skeksis rejected the Mystics and did not desire to rejoin their counterparts. While the Mystics his themselves away until they were needed again, the Skeksis remained in the castle. After bewitching Aughra with tales of the Stars, they befriended her and built her and observatory so she could explore the cosmos for herself. Tricking Mother Aughra, she entered the Skeksis in charge of the Crystal. However, the Skeksis began ruling over Thra and began extracting power from the Crystal when the three Suns headed over it and beamed into the Skeksis eyes so they may replenish themselves and cheat death over and over again. When SkekGra and his Mystic counterpart UrGoh saw visions of them being one day reunited, the duo tried to convince skekAyuk and the other Skeksis and Mystics but they refused to listen. They went to live in the Crystal Desert as outcasts. During their reign, the Skeksis were led by an Emperor, SkekSo. While posing as the benevolent rulers of Thra, they lied to the races of Thra and kept their true personas hidden from the public. At the beginning of the Age of Division, SkekSo established the Alliance of the Crystal with the Gelfling, offering them their protection. However, in fear that the Gelfling would rise up against them one day, the Skeksis began to scheme how to keep the Gelfling divided and prevent them from discovering their strength of overcoming the Skeksis if they ever united. They split the seven gelfling Clans and made the Vapra Clan rule over the other six clans. They attempted to make the Arathim Ascendancy loyal followers as well but when they refused, SkekSo forced them out of the caves of Grot and gave it to the Gelflings, whom the Skeksis saw as more obedient subjects. Soon, the Skeksis' experiments on the Crystal would lead to the world of Thra dying due to them stealing life from the Crystal and furthered the spread of the Darkening. Eventually, the Gelfling learned of the Skeksis' treachery when the Gelfling, Rian, saw them drain his girlfriend Mira of her essence. With Brea and Deet, they united all the seven clans against the Skeksis. However, the Skeksis heard of a prophecy that one day, a Gelfling would end the Skeksis' rule, leading the Skeksis' to have the Gelfling exterminated with the Garthim. The Skeksis were ultimately defeated when Jen healed the Dark Crystal and restored the Skeksis with their Mystic counterparts. Members *SkekSo *SkekSil *SkekEkt *SkekTek *SkekMal *SkekOk *SkekEer *skekZok *SkekLach *SkekUng *SkekAyuk *SkekNa *SkekShod *SkekVar *SkekGra *SkekSa *SkekHak *SkekLi *SkekYi Category:Races